


Call it what you want.

by Beluly



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Also Toph, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Zutara Month 2020, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beluly/pseuds/Beluly
Summary: It’s okay to have feelings in the middle of a war? Katara ask herself that each night since she forgave that golden boy.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Call it what you want.

**Author's Note:**

> Affirm: offer (someone) emotional support or encouragement.

There was very little time to rest, with the Sozin’s comet being so close to arrive, they needed to focus all of their energy in training Aang.  
Mornings were for Zuko and his firebending training, then it was Toph’s turn. Then a break for lunch and then it was hers.  
But there was this time, a very little moment in which Zuko and Katara were alone. Sokka and Suki were hunting for the good so they used that time to talk.  
At first they did sparring matches, it was fun and she loved training with him. He really pushed her for her best. 

But those last days they were just talking. Zuko would tell her stories about his mother and the turtleduck pound. She loved listening to him, especially when he talked about his mother. His golden eyes glimmering with the memories, how sweet he was.  
She told him about her life in the poles, the game she would play with Sokka when they were little and the story of how she woke up Aang. And of course he loved listening to her. 

They spent all the time they could, cooking food, talking about their childhoods. Katara would hug him every time he talked about his abusive father and he would do the same when she couldn’t talk anymore of her mother because of the tears.  
Nobody on the team knew about their little moment. It was their secret and they didn’t want to share it with anybody. 

When the team was all together they would glance at each other, little smiles would fly between them and even sometimes they would laugh at something. Maybe something that happened when they were hanging together. Sometimes Sokka would ask what the hell they were laughing at, Zuko would blush and she would just start mocking him.  
She could mock her brother but not Toph. She always knew when someone was lying or not telling the truth and she was clearly not telling the truth.  
One day, when Zuko and Aang were training, Toph confronted her. 

“So sugar queen, when were you gonna tell me you and sparkly are together?” They were alone when she asked that, thanks to the spirits. If not she would have died. 

“What?” Panic. They weren’t dating, they just enjoyed the company of each other.

“Katara, you know that I know when someone is lying.” 

“But I’m not! Zuko and I are just spending time together. That’s it.” She was blushing like crazy. But why? She was being very honest but maybe she was blushing because she wanted something else. 

“Tell that to your heart that, sugar queen. Every time both of you are next to each other or when you are watching him firebend, your heart would go crazy.” 

“That’s…” 

“True” Toph chuckled, meanwhile Katara was about to die of shame. “It’s okay, sugar queen. If it helps, I can sense that on him as well.” 

Wait. Was Toph telling her that Zuko...that must be impossible. 

At first she was avoiding him. Answering his questions with simple yes or no. It was war, spirits! She couldn’t be thinking of love and couples in such a moment. She needed to focus on her training lessons. Yes that was it. 

But Zuko wasn’t having it. Shocked at first and then angry. Angry with himself. If she was like that it was because he must have done something bad but he didn’t know what and was starting to panic   
He couldn’t live with her being angry again. Those weeks were painful enough. 

“What’s wrong?” Zuko was looking at her with those intense golden eyes focused on her, burning her alive. 

“Nothing, Zuko...I’m just thinking.” 

“Of what? Because you didn’t reply to me. I could have told you that I was going to go back with my sister and you would have just said yes.” She could sense that he was angry and at the same time worried. 

And it was her fault. Of course he must be feeling all of that. Yesterday they were laughing and hanging around hand in hand, and now she was just ignoring him. “I-I need to focus on my training, that's it.” 

“You are the best bender in this camp, what are you talking about?”

“I need some time alone, that’s it.” 

“Okay.” 

And then he left. He left and he never spoke to her again for the rest of the day. He didn’t glance or smile at her at dinner and she missed it. But she was the one that said that she needed to be alone.  
That night she couldn’t sleep and if it helps, Zuko neither but of course she didn’t know that at the moment.  
That’s why she decided to go for a walk. Maybe the sound of the sea could calm her beating heart and her tormented brain. 

But she wasn’t the only one that used the sea to calm herself. Zuko was already there, watching the waves break into the shore.  
Little did she know that Zuko actually enjoyed the sound of the sea after spending so many years on board.  
She hesitated for a moment. Should she go and sit with him? She wasn’t sure, especially after telling him, she needed time alone.  
Stupid! You should have just confronted him. 

She sighed trying to find courage in that way, finding herself walking next to him. 

“Hey.” 

Zuko jumped, not knowing Katara was behind him. “Katara! Spirits, you almost killed me.” 

“I’m sorry!” She chuckled softly, sitting next to him. “I wasn’t honest with you.” 

“About?” Zuko raised an eyebrow, looking at her for a moment before turning back to the sea.

“About me waiting to be alone.” 

“Oh…”

“The thing is, Zuko.” She was no longer looking at his profile but at the sea. Doing the same thing he was doing. “That I do want to be with you but...there’s a war going on.”

“I know. But I don’t understand what that has to mean with us hanging and you actually listening to me.” Poor Zuko, he was so confused. 

“It has everything to do with that.” 

“Why!?” He raised her voice and realized it, shocked his head. “Sorry, I’m just...I don’t like you being weird to me. I was so scared that you would still hate me, I care about what you think of me.” 

Her eyes softened, grabbing his hand with her, interlacing their fingers together. Zuko looked at that, frowning as the young prince left the sight of their hands to look into her eyes. “I’m not angry with you, Zuko.” She shocked her head. “It isn’t that.” 

“Then what, Katara? You are killing me.” 

“I like you okay! And it’s a war going on and I’m not supposed to be falling for you but here I’m like a damn fool telling you all this stuff when it’s obvious that you don’t like me, why would you like me anyway.” 

“Katara.” 

“And I need you to be apart from me but I need you near and I don’t know what else to do!”

“Katara.”

“What!?”

Zuko was looking at her, smiling softly. “I like you as well.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yes, oh.” 

Katara was blushing like the color of his tunic. And he was touching the back of his neck. Everything was weird now. And it was because of her.  
Nobody spoke for a while, not knowing what to do or what to think but he started to laugh.

“Why are you laughing?” 

“You were avoiding me because you liked me?” 

“Stop being a jerk!” Katara was laughing as well. It was ridiculous. 

“I’m not! But come on! We came from a long way and you couldn’t just tell me that you liked me?” 

“For your knowledge, prince. Not everyone finds you handsome.” 

“But you do.” He was teasing her. Him! That silly sun boy couldn’t make a joke even if his life was pending on it and was teasing her! Unbelievable. 

“That’s it. I’m going.” She was about to stand up when he softly spoke. 

“Please don’t.” Suddenly their faces were really near each other. She was leaning towards him, his eyes were in her lips and she decided to go for it.  
His lips were soft and warm, his hand in her checks were callous but warm as well and she was burning. 

When they broke the kiss, they smiled at each other and went back to watch the sea. Letting the affirmation of their likeness sink into their hearts.  
There was a war going on, Katara knew, but she didn’t care anymore. They didn’t know about the future but damn that, at least she was following her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Zutara week is coming to an end and I’m getting emotional. Anyway this is for day six, affirm.  
> Tittle is once again inspired by Taylor Swift. (I will not stop.) 
> 
> This was the first time I committed myself to write, I know I’m not the best (English is not my first language) but it was such and experience. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated. 🥺


End file.
